


【Thurorm】绝对吸引

by orika_yurai



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orika_yurai/pseuds/orika_yurai
Summary: Alpha！亚瑟 x Beta！奥姆





	【Thurorm】绝对吸引

凡是见过亚瑟库瑞，那个被称为海王的强大Alpha，都会不自觉的被他充满野性的迷人外表，直率友善的个性，和那与他匹配的掺和了海风和干柴的龙舌兰信息素所吸引。

他身边的确也从不缺各式各样，形形色色的漂亮的Omega，更准确的说他甚至不需要特别做什么就会有人主动贴到他怀里了。但虽然话是这么说，亚瑟其实挺专情的，只是他放荡不羁的风格总是容易被人误会成风流罢了。

而在传出与神奇女侠约会的那则乌龙绯闻之后，也开始有部分人怀疑也许海王喜欢的不是娇弱柔软的Omega，而是和他一样强大的Alpha，剩下的另一部分人则是坚持认为海王的性取向是正常的，两边如新旧派一样的战争在网上打得沸沸扬扬，最后事实却所有人都出乎意料。

亚瑟选择了一个无色无味的Beta，那个人还是他的弟弟。

Alpha身为占有欲极强的主宰方，理应与臣服方的Omega最为相配，他们能在双方发情期来临时给予彼此安慰，身体的适应度也能承受彼此热潮时无尽的索求，安抚后颈肿胀的腺体和体内躁动的情欲。

Beta就不是这么回事了。他们既没有腺体，也不能标记，不受信息素影响的他们也不会有所谓的热潮，更别说怀孕的机率趋近于零。照理来说的话，Alpha与Beta之间是不会互相吸引的，但对亚瑟来说，奥姆不一样，每次看着那双深邃的蓝眸，他仿佛徜徉在最熟悉那片海洋，沐浴在最平静的月光下，好像他的弟弟存在着性别与本能之外的东西，诱人得远远胜过那些Omega散发出的甜腻香气。

身为Beta的奥姆既拥有匹敌Alpha的力量，身体却又如同Omega一般的柔软，如果真的要说，除去性别之外奥姆几乎是最完美接近于那些人对亚瑟伴侣的幻想标准。只是，这些所有关于奥姆的一切，只有他自己知道。

例如此刻，他的弟弟是如何躺在他身下喘息的。

「呃嗯、嗯…」奥姆白皙的腰被他掐出一片青紫，下身还得不断承受着他一下一下无止尽的挺动，原本光洁后颈被咬得全是齿痕和血印，Alpha发情期时疯狂的欲望对于Beta的身体来说有些负荷不了，奥姆几乎被他顶得发不出声音，甚至已经记不得这是今晚的第几回了，处于情潮的Alpha容易失去理智，只剩下最原始的本能去操干身下的人，每次亚瑟的发情期时都让奥姆难受得想逃，却又在听见对方在耳边依赖又深情呼唤自己名字时选择乖乖的雌伏配合。

亚瑟的尺寸很大，对Beta窄紧的甬道来说要容纳它实在过于勉强，他不像Omega那样能自主分泌出大量的液体润滑，但奥姆总是能好好的吃下他的全部。

亚瑟一手向前锢住奥姆的肩膀，一手摸上对方被顶得拢起的小腹，他几乎能透过那只手感觉到体内的巨物是如何折磨他，Beta羞耻得咬紧下唇，努力不让一丝呻吟泄出口。但身后的Alpha明显的对这个举动感到不悦，他加快了挺动的速度，在奥姆受不了似的颤抖时抓起他的双手按在他自己凸起的小腹上，明明隔着层薄薄的肚皮他却像是被对方炙热的阴茎烫到一样，而亚瑟还变本加厉的往更深处顶弄，奥姆扭着腰挣扎着想逃离，却只是一次次被对方拖回来钉得更深，失去支撑的上半身让他无力的向前塌进柔软的床里，仍没有忘记要抑制住自己的声音，只从枕缝中传出闷闷的带着委屈的呜咽。

亚瑟单手牢牢的抓着奥姆的双手，另一手抚上他的胸膛，捏上那个充血挺立的乳尖，随着抽插的节奏轻轻拉扯，丰满的乳肉也随着身下的动作晃动着，亚瑟不止一次感叹他的弟弟拥有和Omega一样柔软的胸部，就连乳头都还是可口的粉色，但他的Beta美妙多了，他是最好的。棕发的Alpha觉得自己永远不会对这两团软肉感到厌倦。

奥姆被他色情的手法玩弄得失神，几乎整个人被他操进床里，但依然顽固的咬紧下唇把到口的呻吟全堵回去，亚瑟注意到了这点，所以他决定用更直接的方式撬开他弟弟的嘴。

他用力掐了一下奥姆殷红的乳头后，满意的感受到内壁一阵骤然的紧缩，转而捏住对方藏在枕头里的下颚，把两指探进他湿润的口腔，夹住他软濡的小舌把玩，他的手指上沾染着一股来自海水的淡咸和酒精的滋味，来自Alpha熟悉的味道让身为Beta的奥姆也不自觉有些沉醉，但对方却把下身缓缓从那个炙热紧致的天堂抽出。在奥姆忍不住偏头过去用疑惑的眼神看向他时，亚瑟又用力一把顶回去，一声高亢的诱人呻吟就这么完整的被逼了出来，就连尾音都变了调。

「叫出来，奥姆。」Alpha命令道。

「我要听到你的声音，弟弟。」

为什么他总能这么自然的在床上这样称呼自己，太过分了。

亲暱的称谓瞬间让奥姆混乱的大脑忆起他们除了情人以外的血缘关系，他羞耻得想给他哥哥一个肘击，无奈双手仍被对方压在自己的小腹上，只能感受着肚子里的家伙不断往他的手掌覆着的那处顶弄，嘴上愤愤的咬了口亚瑟的手指，在上面留下一个不浅的牙印，也许还渗了些血。他尝到了一丝血液的腥甜，晕呼呼的想。

而对方感受到一阵隐隐的疼痛后抽出了手指，看着两指上的小伤口，亚瑟的金眸暗了下来，低头看了看身下的人宁愿咬破自己的下唇也不愿再发出一点声音，不怒反笑的勾起一边嘴角。

毕竟想让他亲爱的奥咪开口的方式可不止一种。

当亚瑟终于松开的身下人的手腕，对方却没有力气再次撑起自己的上身，而身上的Alpha也只是将目标换成他肉感的屁股，毫不怜惜的玩弄着，揉捏成各种形状，丰满的臀肉从指缝中溢出，直到麦色宽大的手掌在白皙的臀丘上掐出好几个指印。

等到他玩够了，亚瑟托起奥姆的臀部，扣住他精壮的大腿根向后拽，同时下身配合的向前顶，将火热的阴茎又送往更深处，长驱直入的闯进他弟弟的子宫。

进入的一瞬间，奥姆张大了嘴，却叫不出任何声音，只是如同濒死的幼兽般发出微弱的呜咽。Beta的生殖腔萎缩到几乎干涸得无法孕育出孩子，却紧致高热，如同有生命一般的收缩着，讨好着那根外来的不速之客，爽得亚瑟发出一声舒服的喘息，一手按上奥姆的后颈便开始剧烈的挺动。

未曾被侵犯过的地方被狠狠打开，夹杂着一丝疼痛更多的却是令人酥麻的快感，他能感受到阴茎上凸起的纹路，还有坚硬的龟头是如何一次次扣凿在他的子宫口上。

奥姆被他操得失去思考能力，如同海洋一般蔚蓝的眼眸变得混浊，眼尾染上艳丽的红，泪水如同一颗颗珍珠般滚落，来不及咽下的口水自微启的嘴角淌下。随着亚瑟的挺动他几乎没法再抑制住自己的声音，但趴伏在床上的姿势却让他到口的呻吟又被堵回喉头，让他只能破碎的抽泣着，更多的是隐忍的哼哼，这影响了他呼吸的顺畅，有几次奥姆甚至狼狈的被呛住，却也只能可怜的卧在枕头上小声的咳嗽。

处于发情状态下的Alpha会只剩下征服的本能，他们的信息素能迫使Omega向他们臣服，相辅相成。不过这对于身为Beta的奥姆来说，两者间的天性并不适用，但他却仍心甘情愿的配合亚瑟。

从小就被作为Alpha继承人训练的奥姆在各方面都有着绝佳的能力，亚特兰蒂斯的前任国王强大却又柔软，且从未尝过败绩，唯一的一次正是败给了他的Alpha。

现在回想起来他们在一起的过程似乎过于顺其自然了，他的哥哥向七海展现了何谓仁慈与原谅，为陆地给海洋带来的伤害用不同于自己的方式奉还回去，却也没有否定自己为亚特兰蒂斯付出的方式，搭建了一座真正链接海陆的桥梁，也打碎了自己心里那道隔绝一切感情的冰墙。而当亚瑟当着全部人民的面前，在他们第一次见面的王座前吻了自己时，他的脸顿时比火之环的海底岩浆还要烫，没有接触过阳光的苍白皮肤在洁白明净的大厅里红得特别明显。

接下来一阵疯狂的律动打断了奥姆回忆的走神，过电般的酥麻沿着背脊传遍四肢，舒服得脚趾都卷缩了起来。Alpha将阴茎抵在最深处顶弄着，上翘的伞头亲吻着娇嫩的宫口，强烈的射精感让他又加快挺动的速度，伴随着一声宛如野兽的低吼，亚瑟掐住奥姆的脖子将他粗暴的捞起，锐利的犬齿再次扎进早已被咬得残破不堪的后颈，强硬的灌进他的信息素，留下了一个比先前的每一个都要更深的伤口，同时在他狭小的、萎缩的子宫，灌满他的精液，感受着身下人止不住哆嗦的痉孪和体内一股温热又黏糊的爱液，他知道他的Beta也达到了高潮。

两人剧烈起伏着胸膛，试图缓过呼吸和过快的心跳，亚瑟粗喘着一把躺倒在奥姆的身边，吻去他残留在眼角的泪珠，最后轻覆上他变得红润的薄唇，与他的舌头交缠。

在奥姆享受着事后的亲吻时，他也惊讶的感受到属于亚瑟的信息素顺着他的血液蔓延全身。没有腺体的Beta理论上没有办法接收任何人的信息素，也无法沾染上任何气味，宛如一张干净的白纸。即便如此，亚瑟仍执意在每次的性爱都给他打上形式标记，但现在他是真实的感受到了，有点冰冷，更多的是辛辣，陆地上的烈酒气味称不上好闻，但他却不讨厌，相反的令他有些着迷。

因为这次，他确实的属于他的Alpha了。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次尝试AB，太难写了，拖了好久而且想写的也没有写出来…希望大家还吃得愉快_(:з」∠)_


End file.
